The Story of Amy Ketchum
by dragonbolt00
Summary: We all know about Ash, the silly 10 year old boy who has literally stood the test of time. Who we don't know about is his older sister Amy. Follow along as we explore Amy's dark past and learn more about the whole Ketchum Family along the way.
1. The Begining

The Story of Amy Ketchum

A/N: Hey guys, I'm sorry I was gone for so long. I know Henchman still isn't finished, and at this rate I might never get back to it. I'd never even seen the episode until you guys suggested it. So until the writer's block clears I've decided to move on to my second passion, Pokémon. This story I created all on my own, well a little help from some RP friends. But let's get to the story, I've been rambling for too long.

* * *

><p>Hey there. I'm Amy, Amy Ketchum. I know you're probably thinking "Isn't that the last name of that Ash kid?" Well you're right. I'm Ash's big sister. I guess I should explain it all started 11 years ago.<p>

At the time I was 3. I lived in Pallet town with my Mom and my Dad. You heard me right my Mom and Dad. Even then I didn't like dresses because I was so active. I usually wore shorts a red tee shirt, usually with a pokeball on it, and a blue jacket. Because Pallet town is so small I was the only kid around my age living there. All most all of the kids that reached the age of 10 left on a journey. I was pretty independent so I liked to play on Route 1. Now remember how I said that pretty much all of the kids that lived left on their journeys. Well there was this gang of three 10 year olds the leader felt like he had to constantly remind people that he was 10 and a ½. The reason that these three didn't leave was that Prof. Oak refused to give them a Pokémon. He said that they didn't understand what Pokémon are for and that they're real living creatures with feelings. Because of this the three passed their time doing the only other thing they felt that they could to, they bullied me. I believed the exact opposite of these three and I understood that Pokémon are creatures that have feeling and in fact are only slightly different from humans, by Dad taught me that. But because of this they teased me and picked on me. Believe me I tried to ignore them but then they saw that the words weren't hurting me they decided that punches and kicks could.

I tried to hide the bruises and scrapes because I didn't want to worry my Mom and Dad. Looking back I wish I did but I didn't. One day after my daily bulling I ran off to Route 1 to hide. It was spring so a lot of flying types were returning from migrating. I was sitting near the tall grass watching all of the different kinds of Pokémon fly by. There were flocks of Pidgey, Spearow, Zubat, and some I didn't even recognize. As I was staring at the sky I heard something in a bush nearby. It startled me at first but they I hear faint crying noises. I slowly got up to go investigate when I found a little bird with an injured wing. It was about half my size and a light murky blue in color. It had a plume of white feathers covering its head and upper body. It had huge talons to. Usually a Pokémon like this would make me feel a little intimidated but it looked so sad I knew I needed to help it. The first thing I did was run back to Prof. Oak's lab.

"Professor Oak, Professor Oak!" I shouted storming into his office, although being three it probably sounded more like "Pwefessor Oak, Pwefessor Oak!".

"My my, if it isn't little Amy? How are you to day?" Oak replied.

"Pwefessor," I whined, "now's not the time! I was out on Route 1 watching the migwrating Pokémon and I found a little one. It's got a hurt wing. Come qwick I need your help!" I shouted at him as I tried to drag him out the door.

"An injured Pokémon, you're right Amy this is an Emergency. Let's hurry."

And with that we both vanished out the door to Route 1.

"It's over here Pwefessor!" I told Oak as I pointed to the bush where the little bird was.

"My my, this isn't a Pokémon from the Kanto Region, I think it's from Unova!" The professor exclaimed.

"U…no…vuh…" I said trying to copy the sounds the professor made. "Pwefessor, now's not the time! We have to help it!"

"You're right Amy, let's get it back to my lap so I can heal it. Can I borrow you're jacket Amy?"

"Sure Pwefessor." I look of my jacket and offered it to Oak. He took and tried to approach the pokemon.

"It's OK little guy, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just going to take you to my lap to run some tests on you."

I don't know what it was that scared the Pokémon, but it became really frightened and it tried to fly away, but with its injured wing it couldn't.

"Pwefessor you're scawing it! Let me try."

I took my jacket back from Oak and put it over my shoulder. I started to walk towards it but it tried to fly again so I tried to comfort it by talking to it.

"It's OK little guy. I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to help you. Don't try to fly you'll only hurt yourself. It's OK."

As I slowly walked towards the injured pokemon it started to calm down as if my words put it under a spell. By the time I reached it, it was completely calm and gladly let me wrap it in my jacket so I could pick it up.

"Well done Amy!" Oak congratulated. "Now let me take the little guy."

Oak tried to take the pokemon from my arms but it tried to peck the professor.

"It's OK little guy, the Pweffessor's not going to hurt you."

The pokemon cried out it protest but he let Oak take him. I'm glad too because at the time I couldn't have held that pokemon for too long.

"You sure to have a way with Pokemon Amy. Now, let's get back to the lab to see what's wrong."

* * *

><p>AN: Done, first chapter, I hope you like it! If you like it I'll keep continuing because unlike my other fics I have complete control over what happens so the creative process should come better. I also have pretty much half of the story in my head right now anyway so there. Please review. I know that sometimes it just seems to be easier to just pass it by but I really like to know if you guys like what I'm writing. (and a favorite and or follow wouldn't be bad either) Anyway, until I write next time. See ya later!


	2. A New Friend

The Story of Amy Ketchum

A/N: I'm back, thanks goes out to AwesomeFace91 for the first review! I know a lot of you are thinking "Where's Ash?" I assure you he will be a main plot point, but because of the 3 year difference he'll only be 1 when Amy leaves on her journey. (I'm still deciding how much of that to put in because the main part of the story doesn't start until after) But again, Ash will be in this, and does serve as a main(ish) character! OK that's enough of me, let's get to the story!

* * *

><p>"Pwefessor, what's wrong with it?" I asked Oak as I tried to peek over the table at his lab.<p>

One of Oak's assistants pulled up a chair for me. I got up on it so I could see over the edge of the table. The little bird pokemon looked over at me and made a faint whining sound.

"Well Amy," Oak started, "I think it has a broken wing. Do you think you could watch him while I call Professor Juniper?"

"Okey dokey!" I affirmed. "Hey there little guy. My name's Amy. Do you have a name?"

The little bird looked at me and gave me this look. At the time I didn't understand why I could read the Pokémon's expression so clearly, but I just had a feeling. It looked up at me and I could almost hear it saying: "No miss, I don't have a name."

"Well that's too bad, everywone should have a name. A name that shows who dey are and exprwesses themselves. Let's see, you were pretty brave to snap out at the Pwefessor, but you're also weally smart. I know, how about Courage. Yea, from now on your name is Courage!"

The little flying type cooed at its new name and nuzzled its head into my hand. It was then that Oak hung up the phone and turned to me and Courage.

"Well Amy, it turns out that you're new friend it a Ruffet. It must have gotten separated from its flock while flying. Cedric and his daughter Aurea said that Braviary migrate this time of year. They should realize that they're missing one of their young in about 2 weeks and that should give us time to heal the little guy properly."

"Courage," I said interrupting Oak, "uh, I mean its name, it's Courage."

"Ha ha," The professor laughed, "OK then, well Courage will need to be taken care of. Because it's hurt too badly, and apparently doesn't like most people I think it would be best for us to take care of Courage ourselves. First of all I'm going to need to set the wing back into place, this should help with the pain. Amy, could you distract Courage for me."

"I guess so."

Oak started to put of some gloves and he walked around the table to stand next to Courage's wing. Courage didn't like that so he started whining.

"No no no, it's OK Courage. The Pwefessor says this well help with the hurting. It will only hurt a bit." Courage looked back at me with unsure eyes but I tried to assure it that it would be OK. "Courage, look at me it's OK, shhhhh. It's only going to hurt for a bit." Courage looked a bit surer so I nodded to Oak that he could start.

Oak took Courage's wing in his hand and gently tried to fix the broken bone. Courage cried out in pain and started snapping. I looked around for something that Courage could bite down on but the only thing I could find was my jacket. I quickly ducked under the table and snatched the blob of blue fabric off of the floor.

"Courage, here you can bite on this!" I held out the cloth for the bird.

At first he didn't look to sure but when Oak started to readjust Courage's wing he didn't think twice and bit down hard on the cloth.

"Shhhhh, see it's OK, Oaks almost done."

Courage started to tear up but I just wiped the tear away with my free hand and started stroking Courage's head.

"OK I'm all done." Oak said as he raised his head from his work. "Now I just need to find some stakes and bandages." With that Oak left off to go find the supplies he needed.

"Good job Courage, you did it. Now doesn't your wing feel better?"

Courage confirmed by chirping happily and giving me a look that I read as "It does, thank you very much miss."

"I told you already my name it Amy."

Just then Oak walked back in.

"I've got the stuff I need, now Courage, I'm going to have to place some stakes on your wing and some bandages to create a splint." The professor explained.

Oak worked really fast and before I could say "Hopping Hoppips happily hopped" he was done.

"Now don't move that wing to much Courage," Oak warned, "or it will take longer to heal." Oak then turned to me. "Amy it's getting a little late, I think this has been enough adventure for one day. I think you should head back home."

"OK Pwefessor, take good care of Courage."

Courage looked a little sad when I was about to leave.

"It's OK Courage, I'll come to play with you tomorrow." I saw Courage's eyes look down at my Jacket now with holes on the sleeves. "Don't worry about those Courage, it's OK. I think I actually like it this way. I'll see you tomorrow OK."

Courage cooed a goodbye and I was about to walk out the door when Oak stopped me.

"Amy, thank you for your help today. I think me may have just saved Courage's life. If I need any more help with him I'll come ask for you OK."

"OK Pwefessor." I said.

"Oh and Amy, don't let those older kids push you around that much. Pokemon have feelings just like me and you and aren't tools. There's nothing to be ashamed of for believing so. If you ever need any help with them you can come to me."

"Alright Pwefessor. I'll see you tomorrow, and Courage to. Bye!" Just as I finished I ran back to my home. And I couldn't wait to tell my Mom and Dad about my new friend."

* * *

><p>AN: Done! I hope you guys like it. I'm going to try to get back to my old writing habits. I hope you all like this. Please, leave a review, I LOVE to know what you guys are thinking. Until I write again, See ya later!


	3. Friends Protect One Another

The Story of Amy Ketchum

A/N: OK back. I'm sorry these first couple chapters will mostly just be building up the plot. It really pains me to do so, infact we might not get to the main part of the story until a few more chapters. . Anyway let's get to the story.

* * *

><p>"Mom, Dad!" I shouted as I ran into the small 2 story house. "Guess what? When I was out on Route 1 I met a little flying type Pokemon! The Pwefessor said it was from the Unovah wegion! It's name is Courage!"<p>

"That's nice to know dear." Said a lady with brown hair pulled back in a Ponyta-tail. That's my Mom, her name's Delia.

"A pokemon from the Unova region huh, is Courage murky blue with a bunch of white feathers on its head?" Asked my Dad.

He sat at the table reading a newspaper. Even now I have to think really hard to remember what he looks like and even then it's not much. He had Raven black hair then, and bright brown eyes that lit up whenever someone mentioned a Pokemon battle. His most memorable trait though is how he understood and cared for pokemon, not as battle machines, but as loving creatures. He taught me what I know about pokemon and gave me my caring nature when it comes to them.

"Yea, that's wight Dad, do you know more about Courage?" I asked excitedly.

"I do, in fact Courage is a Rufflet. When Courage gets stronger he'll evolve into a Braviary. Courage is also a boy. All Rufflet and Braviary are boys."

"Wow Dad!" I exclaimed truly in awe about how much my Dad knew about Pokemon from other regions. "You know so much about Pokemon. That's so cool!"

"Actually Amy, we have more exciting news." My Mom interrupted.

"What is it Mom?" I asked bursting with excitement.

"You're going to be a big sister."

"WEALLY?! That's sooooo cool! I can't wait to teach him or her all about Pokemon and how to love and cawe for them just like Dad taught me!"

"Come on Amy, you need to let me teach you little sibling something too."

Yes at the time I was truly happy. I had made a new friend and my family was going to get a little bigger. We all sat down and ate dinner. We joked and laughed, and it was the happiest time of my life.

"Mmm, this is really good Delia. You should start a diner. I'm sure everyone would love this stuff. I know Amy and I sure do."

"You bet Mom!" I chirped in.

"I don't know." My Mom said unsure. "Where will I put it?"

"You could do it right here, right out of the house in fact!"

I was about to jump in again but a wave of exhaustion came over me. I tried to fight it but a yawn escaped.

"YAAAAWN." I mumbled.

"OK little trainer, I think it's time to go to bed." My mom started.

"But I'm not tiwed Mom." I argued sleepily.

"You need to get your rest Amy, after all if you're going to help take care of Courage tomorrow you'll need to be full of energy." My Dad added.

"OK then." I said as I admitted defeat.

My Dad picked me up and carried me to bed. When we got to my room my Mom took off my jacket and my Dad tucked me in. Right before I fell asleep I heard them having a little conversation.

"Oh dear, look at Amy's jacket, it's got holes in the sleeves." My Mom whispered.

"It must have been from when she was helping Oak." My Dad said whispering back.

"Oh no, do you think they were playing with poison types? Maybe one of them used acid and it got on Amy's Jacket!" My Mom said worried.

"I doubt it. Like Amy said they were helping a flying type, a Rufflet. It probably broke it's wing fighting and Amy let him bite on her jacket when Oak set the bone back in place. Rufflet can be very aggressive.

"Do you think it will hurt Amy?"

"No, if it's injured it will most likely try to run from danger. And they way Amy called it her friend means the little guy probably has taken a liking to Amy, you know, like a lot of pokemon do."

"Thank Arceus. Well in that case I'm going to need to fix this, I have an idea. Come on let's let her sleep."

Right then I lost my grip on consciousness and fell into the dream world.

When I woke I looked around the room. The sun was shining through the window and Pidgey were singing outside. I got up and changed into new clothes. I was expecting to see my jacket somewhere with a few new patches. I was a very active kid so it has needed patch jobs before. I looked everywhere but I couldn't find it. I decided to go downstairs for breakfast. When I found them Mom was dressed and Dad was taking his turn in the shower. I could hear him humming the same song he hums while fighting a wild pokemon. Mom was making my favorite, pancakes with cocoa powder sprinkled on it in the shape of an Electrode.

"Moawning Mom!" I said cheerfully. "Have you seen my blue jacket?"

"I'm sorry Amy," she began, "but this time it was to damaged. I couldn't fix it."

"But Mom, that was my favowite jacket! You can't just patch it up again?"

"Amy I've patched it up at least ten times now."

"So what's wrong with eleven times?"

It was then that my Dad come out of the shower wearing a dark red bathrobe.

"Your Mom's right Amy. We can't fix your jacket. If we put any more patches in it, it'll be too thick on the sleeves for you to wear comfortably." My Dad said trying to be the voice of reason.

"But Dad," I said starting to tear, "that jacket's my favowite because you gave it to me for my biwthday last year."

"Then I guess this will be your new favorite."

My Dad handed me a box, it wasn't wrapped or anything, just an old clothes box. When I opened it up I was a denim vest inside. I instantly fell in love with it.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" I cheered. I rushed to put it on.

"I'm glad you like it." My Dad said, "Without sleeves it should be harder to put holes in."

"By the way Amy," my Mom interrupted, "how did you keep getting all of those holes in your old jacket?"

I didn't want to tell them the truth. That the bullies in the town liked to put tears and rips in my jacket to torture me. I didn't want them to worry about it, and I didn't want the bullies to be hurt or punished. Sure they weren't doing the right thing, but the way I saw it was if I hurt them back I would be the bully. So I lied.

"Oh, I just kept getting in snagged in the twees and bushes out on Route 1. Sometimes Rattata liked to play with the sleeves too. They like to scwatch things they play with."

Before my Mom could say anything Oak knocked on the door. My Mom went over to open it. When she did Oak walked in.

"What is it Pwefessor?" I asked.

"As a matter of fact came here because I need your help. Courage won't eat anything I try to feed him. I wanted to see if he might me things you try to give him."

"Okey dokey Pwefessor, let's go!"

I ran out of the house slipping by Oak and running to the lab. When I got in I saw Courage, he was looking better and when he heard the door open he looked over to see me. His face lit up and his expression said "Oh, thank goodness you're hear Miss Amy, that crazy man it trying to poison me!"

"The Pwefessor isn't twying to poison you, he's twying to feed you."

"I don't believe so Miss Amy. What he's using to 'feed' me looks like a needle. Some of my flock were poisoned by humans like him and they were captured. We lost almost half of our flock that day. Including my Mother and Father, that's why I didn't have a name when you found me."

"It's OK Courage, you have me now, and you have a name. The Pwefessor isn't going to poison you. He's a good man and he's only twying to help you."

"I would feel a great deal safer if you were to feed me Miss Amy."

"Are you talking to me or Courage Amy?" Oak asked me.

"Oh Pwefessor, I didn't notice you there. I was talking to Courage. Can't you read his face?" I asked.

"I'm afraid I can't, that must be a special talent of yours. Courage also scratched my eye today while I was trying to feed him too so that's no helping."

"Are you OK Pwefessor?" I asked alarmed.

"I'm OK, it was only a minor scratch. But you do look a bit fuzzy. It should clear up later, hopefully."

"Well Courage says that he would pwefer me to feed him. He thinks you're twying to poison him because what you're using to feed him looks like a needle."

"OK then, if Courage will eat like that. Here."

Oak handed me a syringe half full of a pasty yellow colored mush. It was slightly warm to the touch as well.

"What is this glop?" I asked Oak.

"It's a mixture of ground seeds warm water and vitamin enhanced flying type pokemon food. Courage should like it as I specially added flavors to it tastes like what him Mom would feed him."

Courage flinched when Oak mentioned his would be mom.

"OK then, could you give me the sywinge so I could feed him?" I asked.

"Certainly." Oak handed me the syringe and showed me how to hold it. "Now hold it to the side of his mouth, yes just like that. Now only squirt a bit at a time so you don't choke him. Perfect just like that."

Courage must have been hungry because before we knew it all of the glop had been eaten.

"Thank you Miss Amy, I guess you were right, that man wasn't trying to poison me." Courage said to me with the look on his face.

"I told you, and that man is the Pwefessor, Pwefessor Oak. He's an expewt on Pokemon and their welationships with humans."

It was then that Oak, weather he was humoring me or just making a joke, decided to help me out.

"That's right Courage. Oh, and by the way it's pronounced Professor. Amy here has a hard time with the 'r' sound because she's still working on learning to talk properly, that and she's still growing in all of her teeth."

"Thanks for the explanation Pwefessor. Now, can I play with Courage?"

"I don't think Courage can play quite yet. But you can brush him, here you can use this."

Oak handed me a soft wired brush, the kind you use on babies. I instantly got to work brushing Courage down.

"You know I can do this myself Miss Amy." Courage looked at me.

"I know," I said back to him, "but if you do you might hurt your wing, or even worse I would have to leave." I dropped my voice in hopes that the professor wouldn't hear. "And besides, there's a group of the older boys that like to hit me. If I leave they might find me and huwt me. I'd wather stay here until Oak escorts me home."

"Is that so. Then I guess we're both lost and tortured souls. If those boys ever try to hurt you again I will help you defend yourself."

"No Courage, it's not right to huwt them. They're only huwting me because they feel bad. If me getting huwt makes them feel better then I'm OK. Besides, the Pwefessor said that by the time you're all healed your flock will be back to pick you up. You'll have to leave."

After that Courage stayed silent and let me brush him from top to bottom. When I was done Oak thanked me, but said I should probably go home. I told him that if he needed any more help with Courage that he could come ask for me again. But much to my disappointment Oak didn't escort me home. I had to try to get across the small town alone.

As soon as I was out of sight from Oak's lab I ran. I almost made it to my house. "Almost there." I thought, just when I was almost in the clear the boys came out from the shadow cast by my house.

"Well if it isn't the little runt." The leader said. "Where's Oak, I thought he was protecting you now, not like he could protect you at all."

"I don't need him to pwotect me. And show some wespect, his name is Pwefessor Oak!"

"Ohh I'm so scared." One of the other boys said.

"The little girl doesn't need the Pwefessor's help." The other mocked.

"You're going to wish he was protecting you. We got a little surprise this time." That's when I saw it, shining in the leaders hand was a pocket knife.

"No, no." I said backing up. Memories of the last time that boy held that knife flashing in my mind. I had to hide the scabs for a week before they faded.

"Oh yes. Hold her down boys."

The two younger boys walked up to me, one kicked me in the stomach forcing me to the ground. Before I could get up they were holding my arms and legs pinning me to the dirt. It was then I heard Oak scream as the door was blown open and dozens of papers containing his research were spread across the sky being blown away by the wind. No later than when the door blew open Courage jumped out the door rushing to my aid. As soon as he reached me he jumped up and bit down on the oldest boy's hand making him drop the knife.

"Oww!" The boy hissed. "That little puny pokemon actually hurt me!" He looked at his hand now bleeding from the bite. "You're going to pay for that you little runt." He knelt to the ground to pick up the knife. Courage leered at him but it didn't seem to shake the bully. "Take this!" The boy said as he kicked Courage to the floor.

"Courage!" I shouted. I struggled against the two boys holding me down but they were too strong and I couldn't get up to help save him. It was then that Courage looked over at me.

"It's OK Miss Amy, if I die here I'm glad I did so protecting someone who was brave and kind enough to protect and help me."

"No Courage, don't say that. Don't you dawe say that!" I said choking back tears.

"Hey boss," One of the boys holding me down said. "I think I kicked her to hard, she's gone crazy she thinks that little vermin talks!"

"I think you might have." The leader commented. "I think we need to teach her a lesson. That Pokemon are nothing more than tools and should be treated as such." He raised his knife and was about to bring it down on Courage."

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed. Then I blacked out.

* * *

><p>AN: 3rd chapter done! Sorry for the cliffie, it was getting long and I needed a good spot to finish. I hope you all liked it! Please remember to review, even if you've already reviewed a different chapter. I might have to bump the rating up to T because of that fight scene… anyway I hope you guys liked it. I already said that. OK then until next time See Ya!


	4. Lost Souls

The Story of Amy Ketchum

A/N: Back! Sorry for not adding a new chapter yesterday, or the day before that. My mom, my sister, my grandma, and I all went to see the Nutcracker and Sunday and it took all day. I was planning on writing the chapter on the way down but I fell asleep ^. And yesterday, well I was sick. I am today o I just feel good enough to write. So, yea that's my apology for the chapter. Anyways let's get to the story! (P.S again this might turn T just an FYI)

* * *

><p>When I came to my head hurt, I was standing instead of being pinned to the ground. I looked down and I found the pocket knife in my hand. Immediately I dropped it trying not to shriek because I was right next to my house. The three boys that were torturing me and my friend were now running off calling me some very bad words I didn't understand at the time and that I don't feel comfortable repeating. Being 3 I didn't think much of it at the time but what I didn't realize was that I would keep blacking out and more bad things were going to be happening to me and everyone close to me. That this was only the beginning. I also didn't know the difference between a feinted pokemon and a dead one.<p>

"Courage," I said shakily my head still throbbing. I started to panic when he didn't respond, and I panicked more when I was blood faintly splattered on him. I scooped him up and ran as fast as I could back to Oak's lab. "Pwefessor, something's wrong with Courage! He won't answer me!"

"Amy, you found Courage!" The Professor exclaimed. "I thought he had ran off. One moment I was just sitting here doing some work developing a device that records a Pokémon's data and the next thing I know Courage had Air Slashed the door open and my research was being blown away!"

"Not now Pwefessor, Courage's not responding to me! What's wrong with him?" I was shaking so much, and my heart rate was so fast I thought my heart would use self-destruct. I was panicking because I thought the bullies had killed Courage while I was blacked out.

"Calm down Amy," Oak tried to persuade, "Courage is just fine. Here have him eat this."

The Professor of relationships handed me a yellow vitamin like jewel with the texture of a gummy Beartic. I took the strange medicine at placed it in Courage's beak. Before I knew it Courage was back in the conscious world.

"This little miracle is what's known as a revive." The professor explained.

The Professor and I talked for a little while and I helped him check to see if Courage had worsened his wing. This time he walked me back to my house, though now I don't think those boys would have come after me again that night.

Over the next week and a half the same thing happened almost every day. I would wake up and have breakfast. Then I would head over to Oak's lab to help him take care of Courage. Over that time Courage's wing was getting better and better. Over that period of time those boys didn't bother me anymore, and I'm thankful for that. But before I knew it 2 weeks had gone by since I had found Courage. Courage's wing was all healed and his flock had circled back to get him.

Oak and I had taken Courage out to Route 1 back to where I had found him. His wing no longer bandaged he practiced flapping. Oak said this was because he hadn't flown in a week and he needed to rebuild the muscle. I was already tearing, even though I had only known Courage for two weeks I was very sad to see him have to leave. Courage looked happy though, so I couldn't feel a little happier to. He cheerfully flapped his wings trying to maintain flight. As I sat staring at the happy flying type Oak walked over and sat down next to me.

"I know you're sad to see Courage go Amy, but it's for the best. Courage needs to be with his mother and father."

It was then I remembered, a week and a half before when Oak had tried to feed Courage. Courage said that his mom and dad were captured, and that he was alone, even within his own flock. That only make me tear more, almost to the point of them falling. Courage must have sensed something and he stopped attempting to fly and he hopped over to me like a little bird Pokemon does.

"Don't cry Miss Amy," Courage told me with his big dark blue eyes, "it will all work out I promise you." He said before nuzzling his head into my hand.

Right then his flock appeared and gently floated down into the clearing. Courage removed his head from my hand and hopped over to the flock. No one seemed to be especially ecstatic to see Courage. He hopped over to the largest one in the flock. Oak leaned over to tell me that that was the leader of the flock. Courage first bowed to the leader. The leader bowed his head in acknowledgement. Courage started flapping his wings and chirping. Every now and then the leader would dip his head slightly as if to say "I'm listening keep going." Before I knew it Courage had hoped over to another bird and it was hugging him. Then the whole flock took flight, leaving Courage behind. As soon as the flock was high in the air I got up and bolted over to Courage.

"Courage!" I exclaimed. "Why didn't you go with your flock?"

"Because," Courage told me, "I told you, my family, my parents were captured. Not only that but they were poached. The flock has no intention of finding the poachers, I just confirmed that with the leader. I said, mine is a lost existence. I thought, maybe if I stayed with another lost soul, we could find our way together. I've seen what those bullies to do you, and you need my help, not only that but I need yours."

"Courage," I said faintly, already emotional I couldn't help but let the tears flow, "thank you." I managed to say.

Oak got up from his spot and walked over to me.

"Well Amy, it looks like you're made a friend. I'm guessing he wants to stay with you."

All I could do is nod in response.

"I was suspecting this might happen. If that's the case then take this."

Oak held his hand out, resting in the palm of his hand was a sphere, the size of a golf ball. It was half white and half Red with a black line running through the middle separating the two halves. Oak pressed a white button placed in the middle of the whole sphere and it grew to the size of a baseball so it fit perfectly in the Professor's hand.

"Your father being who he is had probably shown you one of these before, but just for the sake of clarification I'll tell you anyways. This, Amy, is a Pokeball. To a trainer this is the most valuable tool they will every use. These orbs contain nothing at first, but when used by a proper trainer what's on the inside then becomes a valuable friend. I'm entrusting you with this, so you may become even close to Courage, if that's even possible. Knowing you I trust you will use it well. Now Amy, take this ball and become a Pokemon trainer."

I felt many emotions at once that day. I was joyous that Courage was staying and that he would become my first ever Pokemon partner. I was nervous because I knew the great amount of responsibility that came with carrying these orbs. I felt humbled knowing that Courage had chosen to stay with me rather than be with his own flock. And I felt sick worrying over what those three bullies would do to me and Courage once they found out that I received a pokemon and they didn't. Overall the feelings weighed out more positive than negative, so I gingerly took the ball from Oak's hand. I turned to face Courage and he bowed to me. I carefully took the ball and pressed the button to Courage's head. Courage turned to red energy and was sucked into the pokeball like it was a vacuum wave. The ball shock in my hands one, two, three times before stopping. Small sparks flew from the ball. I immediately threw the ball. When it landed on the ground it popped open. Courage emerged as white energy before materializing back into himself. When the job was done that ball flew back into my hand.

"I did it." I thought. "I just captured my first pokemon."

* * *

><p>AN: Yay! I can't believe it took me 4 chapters for Amy to catch Courage. I hope this isn't to slow paced. Anyway, again I'm sorry for no updates the last two days. I hope this chapter makes up for it! I also hope that you got your permission slips signed because this was a distortion world of a feels trip! Please remember to review, it probably sounds like I'm a beggar but please, I really like to get reviews and it motivates me. OK that's enough, remember I love your opinions! Anyway, until I write again. See ya later!


	5. 10 Missing Puzzle Pieces

The Story of Amy Ketchum

A/N: Chapter 5 woot! This is usually the final chapter of my fics, but this one is longer! (Robot voice)**WARNING: THIS FIC WILL BE SUPER LONG. LIKE THE LEGTH OF WAILORD LONG. **Any who, let's get to Amy, I think Oak's about to send her on a mission!

* * *

><p>"You want me to do what Pwefessor?" I said groggily.<p>

A day had gone by since I caught Courage, and it was a Monday, I usually sleep in on Mondays. But not on Saturdays or Sundays because those days my Dad takes me with him to Viridian City. Saturday for shopping, and Sunday to go fishing. We didn't go on Mondays-Fridays because those days Dad had to work as the Gym leader. No no no, my Dad's** not **Giovanni! I'll cover that another day. Back to what happed that day. So I had just been woken up by my Mom, Dad had already gone to work. Courage being almost fully healed now that I'd helped him practice his flying the day before and glided down the stairs soon after I left my bed to follow me. Oak and I were sitting at the kitchen table, and my Mom was making breakfast, smoothies made with sweet kinds of berries like Pecha berries and Persim berries.

"I said," Oak started, "I want you and Courage to go on a mini journey to go find the files that flew everywhere when Courage got out of the lab."

Courage looked ashamed of his actions so pet his head to comfort him. After all I knew that he had the best intensions.

"But," I started still sleepy, "didn't you lose like, a thousand pieces of paper?"

"More like 20 Amy," he corrected, "and don't worry, I already managed to find 10. Based on the wind patterns that day thankfully, none of them went south to Route 21. I managed to gather all of the documents that landed on Route 1 and in Viridian City. I'm guessing that the other 10 are on Route 2, in the Viridian forest, and on Route 22. It shouldn't take too long but you should pack. I wish I could get out and find those papers myself but I found a breakthrough and I really want to keep going."

"Wait, so let me get this stwaight. You want me, to go out and find 10 pieces of paper that were lost almost 2 weeks ago? I've never gone past Viwidian City!" Yea, I was sassy when I was tired.

"I already talked it over with your mother before she woke you up. She said you could go as long as you're home in a week. No longer than that."

Somehow while I was talking to Oak my mom snuck up on me. She placed her hand on my head and startled me.

"Don't worry, you have Courage to protect you, and you're Dad left you a note."

My Mom handed me a small rectangle of paper folded in half. I took it from her and opened it. It said:

**Hey Amy,**

**This is Dad, I overheard your Mom and the Professor. So you're going to help Prof. Oak out hmm? I know you can do it. Mom's probably told you to be back in a week but I bet you can find all 10 pieces of paper in 3 days. I'll wait at the gym until sundown every day until I see you coming back. When you make it to Viridian stop over to the gym, I'll have a present waiting for you.**

**See you then, Dad.**

By then Mom had the smoothies done, she placed the glass in front of me with the usual red and white striped straw. I took a sip and looked up at Oak.

"OK, I'll do it. Courage was the one who blew the door open and lost the documents. He was only twying to," I stopped, I tried to think of an excuse, "he was only trying to come visit me. So it's my fault as well. I'll leave as soon as I finish my smoothie." I looked down at Courage who was sitting on the floor beside me, Mom didn't allow pokemon on the chairs then. "You want to go to right?"

Courage looked up at me and game me a look that said "Of course Miss Amy!" but so everyone else understood he chirped loudly and happily.

"If that's the case Amy I have a gift for you."

My Mom offered me a plastic rectangular case. I opened it and inside was a top spot with a photo on it that my Mom had taken of me about a month ago. It had my name on it too, on the bottom half was the home to a piece of foam covered black velvet with 8 dents each in a specific shape.

"That's a trainer case. You can place your badges in the bottom half." Oak explained.

"I thought that since you're a trainer now you might want one." My Mom said. "Your Dad had a feeling that day when you came home talking about your new friend Courage he ordered that case that day."

"Thanks Mom," I said, "thanks to you two Pwefessor." By the time it was all over and I said my thanks my smoothie was gone. I had gotten up and was getting ready to head out. Just then my Mom stopped me.

"One more thing sweetie. Just stay safe."

"You know I will Mom. I've gotta go before the wind picks up again."

"No need to rush though Amy," Oak started, "the weather patterns suggest that the wind shouldn't pick up for at least a week."

"OK, I've gotta get going. Anything else?"

"Here honey, if you need any emergency supplies you can use this." My Mom said as she handed me ten pokedollars.

"Thanks Mom, bye!"

With that I headed out of the door with Courage following behind me.

* * *

><p>AN: Done, sorry this one was late I was watching the survivor finale instead of writing, well I wrote during the commercials. Please don't forget to review, thanks! And, thanks for reading, 5 chapters, wow. I hope you stick with me to read many more! Do you have any questions, you can ask them in with a PM or a review. I'll answer them! OK that's enough begging, I hate to do it but I feel that if I don't I won't get a review =^= . OK well until I write again, see ya later!


	6. Sometimes Being a Ketchum Sucks

The Story of Amy Ketchum

A/N: Back! I don't really know what to say here. But if you do have any questions feel free to PM me or ask as a review (or maybe you could actually review? Just a thought…) OK, let's get to the story!

* * *

><p>Courage and I had just set out. With Courage walking along beside me we headed up towards Viridian City. My Dad gave me one of his belt clips to hold Courage's pokeball in. I didn't like keeping Courage in his pokeball then because it didn't feel right to me. Together we walked towards Viridian City. I remembered that Dad told me to stop at his gym so I wanted to hurry. Because Courage and I spend the whole day before that with Courage practicing flying we got to know each other better. I learned that Courage knew the moves Leer, Air Slash, and Peck. He also said he was 5 levels old. Apparently that's how Pokemon tell ages, through levels. On the way we ran into a Rattata.<p>

"Miss Amy," Courage looked at me telling me with his expression, "I think there's something in that grass."

"Don't worry Courage, its pwobably just a Wattata. I'm friends with all of the Pokemon on this Route so none of them should attack."

At least that's what I thought. Right then a larger than average Rattata jumped out of the grass. Not only was it bigger, but it had red beady eyes and was foaming at the mouth.

The Rattata tried to attack first but I knew what to do, I'd watched my Dad take on many challengers so I knew how to battle. I was Lucky that Courage was quick.

"Courage, Leer!" I commanded.

Courage puffed up his feathers in an attempt to make himself look bigger and he looked down on the Rattata. The purple mouse pokemon screeched to a halt to avoid running into Courage, but quickly ran right at him in a tackle.

"Courage are you OK?" Courage nodded in response. "Then Air slash!"

Courage got ready to Attack but the Rattata has used quick attack and rammed right into Courage's stomach. He was shaken at first but he recollected himself and jumped. Courage flapped his wings in a big, strong, swooping strokes. It created a huge gust of wind that slashed thought the air landing a hit right on Rattata.

I didn't have any pokeballs otherwise I would have tried to catch the Rattata and I would have used peck instead. But I didn't so I was forced to knock it out. Otherwise it might have tried to chase after me and Courage. It pained me to hurt it, but at the same time I didn't know why this Rattata attacked me. I was friends with all of the Pokemon on Route 1.

"Come on Courage, we're almost at Viridian City. Let's go."

Courage followed me as we walked together. No other pokemon attacked us, if there were any of my other friends that were going to come out to say hi they must have seen that battle and stayed away. I hoped so because that way they could have helped that Rattata.

It was almost sundown by the time I got to Viridian city. That's because I was 3 and Courage was still healing so I didn't want to run. The first thing I did was stop by the Pokemon center.

"Um, excuse me? Nuwse Joy?" I said. The problem with being 3 is that you're too short to see over pretty much anything. The problem with being a Ketchum is that we're all short so I was a few inches shorter than the normal 3 year old. Even now as a 14 year old I get mistaken for a 12 year old. Anyway, so I was at the pokemon center. Courage had taken some damage in the battle with that Rattata so I needed him to be healed. I just hoped that Nurse Joy noticed me.

"Hello?" She asked in that sweet way she always does. "Is anyone there?"

"It's me Nuwse Joy, Amy." Nurse Joy looked down and saw me and Courage.

"Oh, hi Amy. Who's that, he's not your Dads and he doesn't look like a pokemon from Kanto."

"That's Courage! He's A Wufflet. He came from the Unovuh wegion! And he's mine, I healed him with Pwefessor Oak after I found him with a bwoken wing. After he got better he decided to stay with me. But that's not the point. He got a little huwt can you heal him?"

"Sure Amy, but I have to see your identification as a trainer, if it's your first time I have to put you in the system."

"Okey Dokey!" I took the case my Mom gave me and handed it to Nurse Joy.

Nurse Joy took my trainer Case and took a picture of the top part. I couldn't see what she did after that because it was on the computer and I couldn't see the screen then.

"OK all done!" Joy said handing me back the case. "Now can you put Courage up on the desk? I need to take him in the back. We're working with Silph Co. to make a machine that can heal pokemon in their pokeballs but it's still in the making so for now I'll just have to heal him the old fashioned way."

Courage understood and he flew up to the desk. He let Joy take him into the back and I took the time to call my Mom. The TV phones you know weren't developed yet so it was just a regular phone. I'd memorized the number because I often had gone into the pokemon center to call my Mom when Dad brought me to the Gym over the week.

"Hey Mom, guess where I am!" I asked.

"Hmm, are you on Route 1?" She said teasingly.

"No, fawther up!"

"The Viridian Forest?"

"Mom, guess somewhere where there's a phone!"

"The Indigo Plateau?"

"Mom, come on you know where I am!"

"You're in Viridian City aren't you?"

"YUP! Nurse Joy's healing Courage, a Wattata jumped us on Woute 1. So I decided to call you. I'm going to see Dad right after Courage's back. Then I'll probably come back here and stay here at the Pokemon Center." Right then Nurse Joy came back and called for me. "Gotta go Mom, Nuwse Joy just got back with Courage. Love you, bye!" I hung up and ran over to Nurse Joy. "Thanks Nuwse Joy! Hey do you think I could sleep here? I'm on a mission for Pwefessor Oak and I'm gonna need to go fuwther Nowth tomorrow."

"Of course Amy, I heard you talk to you Mom, I'll show you where you can sleep when you get back from the gym. Courage's all healed to. Take care OK!"

"OK Nuwse Joy! I'll be back soon. Bye, come on Courage let's go see my Dad!"

* * *

><p>AN: Hey, I know these chapters might be short but I have less time to write them now. I hope to be able to write longer ones later. But until it's probably gonna be about 1,000 words per chapter. If you have any questions, critiques, or suggestions please tell me so as a review (or review as a review)! Until I write again, see ya later!


	7. Pokecenter Problems

The Story of Amy Ketchum

A/N: OK, I'm sorry this one is SOOOO late! I really want to try to keep a consistent time for writing and uploading but it's going to be hard. I'm on winter break, but my sister's had her birthday parties and my Mom's moving. And Christmas just happened and I was just way too busy to be able to sit down and write.

* * *

><p>With Courage at my side we walked into the Viridian gym to see my Dad just like he told us to in his note. The gym was across town a little ways so it took the two of us a good 3 minutes to get there. Especially because I didn't want to run. While walking by we passed the Trainer Academy. It was void of students leaving the one teacher. When she saw me and Courage walk by through the window she waved. Both Courage and I waved back. We passed the house where this nice family lived. You may know one of the family members. I learned that later on one man liked to lie in the middle of the road because he either wanted his morning coffee, or was hung over from drinking the night before and refused to move. Then he was just a father who was expecting to become a grandfather. Courage and I passed by and recognizing me his then very pregnant daughter waved at me and nudged her father to wave as well. Both Courage and I waved in response. Normally I would have stopped to talk with these people but I was eager to see what kind of present my Dad had waiting for me.<p>

Before Courage and I knew it we were standing in front of the Viridian Gym, we turned to each other and gave each other a nod. I pushed the door open and we both walked inside. All of the trainers inside turned to the door expecting to see a new challenger, but instead they saw the daughter of their leader. Before the atmosphere felt tense and slightly aggressive but when they saw me all traces of hostility dropped and everyone put a smile on their face as they came over to great me.

"Amy! It's good to see you again!" The tamer brothers Cole and Jason both cheered.

"Amy, what's up?" The huge black belt Kiyo asked as he towered above me placing his hand on my head and ruffling up my hair.

As I tried to fix my hair another friend came up to great me. "Hey Amy! What's rockin?" Yuji the 'cool trainer' asked me.

Samuel, he was 'too cool' to say anything. He was coyly leaning against a wall but he nodded his head in acknowledgement to my presence.

"Hey leader!" Both Takashi and Atsushi, the Karate twins said as they yelled to the back. "You're daughter's here!"

Warren was the last to approach me. He was another 'cool trainer' but I'd made good friends with him since we watched my Dad battle challengers together. He told me the flaws in their strategies and commented on how they were doing well. Now, I think he might have been the reason I was so good at thinking out my battles before charging in recklessly. If Ash had met Warren his journeys might have ended in one league win after the other.

"What's goin' on squirt?" He teased. "Your old man's been expecting you. Why don't we head over to him?"

Right then a switch in the back was flipped. I don't know where it was hidden but it deactivated all of the tiles that push you around so we could walk over to my Dad with ought having to worry about the tiles. Warren and I walked side by side with Courage trailing after us. Courage didn't know any of these people so he was really cautious especially of Cole and Jason. Probably because they were tamers and they might have reminded Courage of the people that smuggled his parents. On the way to the back I told Warren all about the last two weeks. Minus the parts with the bullies. We talked and laughed all the way to the back until we got to my Dad. When I saw him I ran over to greet him. When he saw me he got up from sitting on the step and walked over to approach me.

"Amy, you made it!" He rejoiced. "I was beginning to worry that you wouldn't make it by the end of the day."

"But I did Dad, I made it all the way to Viwidian city all in one day!"

"You sure did. I bet the reason it took you do long is that you didn't want to strain Courage. In fact the reason he's not in his pokeball is that you want him out so he and get used to using his wing again."

"Wow Dad! You suwe do know me well!"

"I hate to break this up." Warren interrupted. "But it's getting late and Amy's probably getting tired. She did spend the entire day getting here."

"Your right Warren. I think I need to get to the point. This is the present I got you Amy." My Dad brought out a necklace. A locket to be more specific. He handed it to me and opened it up. Inside was a picture of him and Mom. "It's so that no matter where you go you can remember us. And when your little brother or sister comes, you can put him or her in there too.

"Thanks Dad." I simply said because I couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Do you want me to put it on?" I nodded. My Dad unclasped the locket and placed it around my neck re-securing it in the back. It was pretty late and the sun had already set. By then I'd have been already asleep in bed but I'd managed to hold on from the adrenaline rush from that day's adventure. My Dad turned to Warren and said, "It's late I think we should close the gym, can you do that today? I'm going to walk Amy to the pokemon center. You can tell the others to head home." Warren nodded and left the two of us alone. "Come on my little hero let's get to the Pokemon center."

My Dad walked with me to the Pokemon center. Half way there Courage almost fell asleep so my Dad started carrying him. When we got there my Dad talked to Nurse Joy and arranged for me to stay there as I was too tired to ask myself. We walked up to the second floor and walked into the room my Dad had checked out for me. By that time I was barely holding on to consciousness and was practically sleep walking. My Dad helped me take my vest off and I crawled into bed, he placed Courage and the foot of my bed and turned the lights off on the way out. "Good night Amy, I'll see you when your mission is over." And that was the last thing I heard before succumbing to my exhaustion.

* * *

><p>AN: Ha, though I'd end it here didn't ya. Well NOPE because I've got too many ideas in my head right now so I'm continuing!

* * *

><p>When I woke up it wasn't day yet. I didn't wake up to singing flying types and sunshine coming through the window. No, what I woke up to that night was screaming, and it woke up Courage too. Like it was shown earlier that day I'm sassy when I'm tired, but I knew this time it was dangerous. I didn't know what was going on. I looked over to the clock to see it was 2 in the morning, past curfew so it was either someone from inside causing the screaming or someone, somehow had broken in. I looked over to Courage to see what he thought.<p>

"Miss Amy, I think we have to help whoever is screaming. They seem to be in great amounts of distress. Seeing as we're the only ones here other than Nurse Joy I see it as our duty to help."

I didn't want to risk talking so I tried to communicate with Courage the same way that he 'talked' to me. "I agree, let's try to call Officer Jenny." Courage seemed to understand me so it must have been working. Courage had nodded in response. I tried to pick up the phone as silently as I could and slowly called 911. But the phone made no noise. "Dang it, the power must have been cut." I said thorough 'face talk'. It was then that we heard another scream. Neither of us wasted anymore time. With Courage's help I'd gotten downstairs as silently and fast as I could. The light was minimal downstairs since the place was locked down. Just enough moonlight shone through for me to see Courage and for him to see me but nothing else was able to be seen.

"Stop thieves!" I yelled, but being three I probably wasn't that intimidating.

"Who's that?" A scruffy male voice asked.

"Must be some stupid kid that's staying here." A female's voice answered.

"Please, help me." A voice whimpered.

It took me a second but I realized that the voice belonged to Nurse Joy. I knew then that Courage and I had to act fast. I looked over to Courage and looked at him. He realized what I was trying to say to him and he built up the strongest air slash he could. By some miracle he managed to cut the steel covering the windows allowing more light to flow into the room dramatically revealing Courage and I. Well, at least that's how I remember it. It probably looked less lame than it sounds, no it's exactly as lame as it sounds to see a foot tall bird and a small 2'10" girl. Especially if your two grown adults.

"Well would you look at that. It's just a little kid." Said the man.

"And a puny little Pokemon too. Not even worth stealing for the boss." Added the female.

When Nurse Joy saw that it was me her eyes widened in fear, she didn't say anything but I could tell that she feared for my safety.

"Why are you stealing those Pokemon?" I asked loudly trying to show that I meant business. I'm glad I didn't have to use many words containing Rs. I wasn't that good with R sounds at the time, I was lucky I could say Courage without any problems.

"Because we're part of Team Rocket ya twerp. It's our oath. Steal Pokémon for profit. Exploit Pokémon for profit. All Pokémon exist for the glory of Team Rocket."

"Well that's wrong!" I shouted in protest. "Pokemon aren't tools! They'we living cweatuwes and have feeling just like you and me. You'we wrong to think so and I'm going to pwove that Pokemon shouldn't be tweated like tools!" OK scratch what I said earlier, I did have to use a lot of words with Rs.

"If it's a fight you want then it's a fight you'll get." The female remarked. "Go Raticate!"

The female threw out a pokeball and out of the red beam of energy a Raticate appeared. It was stronger than Courage at the time, but not too strong, we still had a chance but it was slim.

"Courage, use airslash to launch it into the air!" I shouted and Courage obeyed.

The slash of air propelled at the Raticate. With Courage's expert aiming skills he was able to hit the Raticate at an angle launching it into the air.

"Really that's all?" The Rocket grunt smirked. "Quick attack Raticate!"

"Now Courage, dodge!"

By some miracle my plan worked and the Raticate fell onto the floor with a loud 'thud' the impact wasn't enough to knock it out but a significant portion of its health was gone.

"Arrg!" The woman yelled in frustration. "I hate to admit it but you're good for a little kid. But you won't keep this up for long. Raticate, shake yourself off and use thunder fang!"

The pokemon stood up and shock its head vigorously. It then charged up the attack and had sparks start to spill out of its mouth. I knew that if Courage got hit with this move we'd pretty much be done for.

"Courage," I started, I had to think fast. I couldn't get too close or the sparks might start the attack, it wouldn't do any good to try airslash again, the wave of air would only become charged adding to the attack's power. The only solution I could think of was to weaken the power of the move. But Courage didn't know any moves that could do that. "Quick twy to dodge!" I yelled.

But it was too late. Courage tried to move out of the way but I'd taken too much time trying to think of a better solution. Right as Courage tried to move the Raticate bit down hard on Courage's bad wing.

"Courage!" I ran over to him, barely holding on. "It's OK buddy, we can heal you." I tried to say as my eyes filled with tears even though I knew it wouldn't work. The power was out and it wasn't going to turn on, Nurse Joy had snuck away during the battle and it the power could have been fixed it would have by then. None of the medical equipment at the time could heal this bad of an injury without electricity, not to mention that the attack had also paralyzed Courage.

"Well well, you might want to get out of the way girly. Raticate here is all charged up for another thunder fang. And unless you want to die from electrocution to I suggest you move quickly."

She wasn't bluffing. In Courage's very weakened state another huge hitting move wouldn't knock him out, it would kill him. I knew I couldn't let that happen, but I couldn't do anything to stop it.

"But **I** can." Said a little voice inside my head. It sounded exactly like me, but a lot less cheerful and much more sinister.

"W-w-who awe you?" I asked frantically.

"Just another you." It replied. "I know how much you, no, we care about Courage, and **you** can't help him. But **I** can. Let **me** take over again, it wouldn't be the first time."

"W-w-what do you mean?" I was getting nervous, my heart rate didn't seem to be capable of being any faster.

"The bullies, **I** guess since **you're** not used to it **you** must have blacked out. Don't worry **I** took care of them, and **I** can do the same here. **You** just don't want to hurt anyone. And honey that's not how the world works. Listen, if **you** want to save Courage **you're **gonna have to let **me **take over. And **you** better make up **your** mind."

"OK Just save my fwiend!" I shouted.

"You mean **our** friend."

And just like last time I blacked out. The last thing I remember was hearing myself in that awful evil voice say,

"Free again! Now love, why don't **I **show you what happens when someone really fights back."

* * *

><p>AN: Again I am sooooo sorry about the huge gap between chapters. Anyway I finally decided since Amy's "other half" decided to finally make herself known to turn this fic to teen. It's just getting a bit intense. There won't be any blood or gore (Other Amy: No promises on the blood part.") or, at least not a ton. I mean, even the knife welding 10 and a ½ year old a couple chapters ago felt like pushing it for me. Amy and her other half are going to have quite a few encounters with death too so, this fic is going T. If you don't think I'm right please let me know, I'm not good with ratings. Oh, and the bold words, those are words that Amy's other half puts extra emphasis on, it's kinda her thing. I used to write it so all of the bold words were we, I, me, us, etc. but that got confusing. Anyway sorry for blabbing, until I write again, see ya later!


	8. Stuck in the Dark

The Story of Amy Ketchum

A/N: WOW, I am sooo sorry for that giant gap in chapters. Homework is getting too much to handle. You know how it is. Anyway, I hope I can start writing regularly again soon!

* * *

><p>I had no idea what happened. It was almost like last time I blacked out, except this time I still had consciousness. I wouldn't tell what that other me was doing, but I was "conscious". It was more like I was stuck in my own head. Like I was locked in a dark, soundproof room. It felt like I was there for days. I had nothing to do except wait, and I waited. It didn't help that I was filled to the brim with anxiety. I was worried about Courage, if I wasn't able to find a way to heal him soon he'd die. I was worried about Nurse Joy, had she made it to safety, was one of those bad guys chasing her. I was also really worried out my Mom and Dad. Dad had gone home, but he was still the gym leader. Everyone in the town looked up to him for support so having something big like this happen meant more sleepless nights for him. And Mom, she would be so worried out me. I could just see her and Dad outside the Pokemon center. Mom crying worrying herself sick over me, Dad standing next to her letting Mom cry into his shoulder, yet helpless to comfort her. Just thinking about it made me want to curl up and cry. I probably did too.<p>

Soon after waiting for what felt like 2 days the lights in the "room" turned on. After being in the dark for what felt like forever the light blinded me for a bit. Something walked up to me and kneeled in front of me. When it spoke I heard the same evil voice as I did before.

"Hey, it's OK the bad guys are gone now. **I** managed to get the Raticate to thunder fang some power lines so the power's back on. **I** already started healing Courage."

"W-w-what about t-t-the lock down?"

"**I** hadn't disabled it yet, **I** thought that once Courage has been healed then **you** can un-do the lockdown. **You'll** be seen as a hero."

"B-b-but won't that make evewyone outside worwy mowe?"

"Don't think about that, think if **you** are shown as a hero those bullies wouldn't even think of hurting **you**, or Courage again. And think of how proud everyone would be of **you**. Mom, Dad, and even Warren."

That tempted me, it convinced me. I know it wasn't the right thing to do but I desperately wanted to show my parents what I could do. There was one more thing on my mind though.

"What about the bad guys, and their pokemon?"

"Oh, they managed to get away. Their Raticate wasn't as lucky though. That slam down thing **you** did, it did a lot more damage than even **I** thought. When it used a Thunder fang to power lines must've killed it. The thieves took the body so there isn't any evidence."

"That's wong!" I shouted.

"Hey, it was either the Raticate or Courage, **you** would've done the same thing."

"I would've found a way to save both!"

"Look what happened when **you** hesitated before. Courage almost died. Now **we** have to switch, Courage should almost be done healing. He was out the whole time so don't tell him anything **I** told **you**, we wouldn't want him getting too nosy. Don't forget to raise the lock down before turning on the lights, it's called dramatic effect."

And then I rejoined the waking world.

* * *

><p>AN: I know this chapter is short, and a BUNCH of exposition, but I felt like continuing it would ruin the flow of the chapter. I PROMISE the next chapter will be up by at least Wednesday. Hope you guys liked this one just as much as the others! Please remember to like, favorite, follow, and review! Until I write again, see ya later!


	9. Sorta Hero

The Story of Amy Ketchum

A/N: Hey everyone! Got you the next chapter here! Please don't forget to like, follow, favorite, and review (especially review) because it lets me know what you think. As you may have noticed, the story is now rated T, but that's just due to my paranoia as there will be some "violent" scenes, but that might not be for a while. In case you didn't know this fic is based off the anime, but the Adventures Manga is a big inspiration for me so the battles will get more intense. Just a warning. Anyway, to the actual story and not the author rambling on sorta related topics!

* * *

><p>Once I regained my senses I found myself sitting on one of the benches in the waiting area. I was still shaken from my little anxiety attack from before so it took me a bit to remember my situation. I tried to remain as calm as I could as I walked over to the healing center. Courage was in the back, still sleeping hooked up to several machines. I had no idea how that other me had managed to hook him up but all that I cared about was that Courage was alive. My demeanor broke and a started to cry, well I tried to weep silently. The noise must've woken up Courage because he shook his feathery head and then nuzzled it into my shoulder.<p>

"It's OK Miss Amy. Thanks to you I'm alright. Now I owe you my life on two occasions."

It hurt me knowing I was lying to Courage, that it wasn't really me he owed his life to. But at the same time I couldn't tell him. Not only did the other me tell me not to, I didn't want anyone else to know.

"Miss Amy, if you don't mind me asking, why are the lights still off?"

"I didn't want to wake you too soon." I lied. Every time I lied it felt like a kick in the stomach, but I so desperately wanted to show everyone that I meant something, that I wasn't just the Viridian Gym leader's daughter. I still wasn't sure if I was doing the right thing. It wasn't only that either, I didn't want to let everyone down.

I whipped my tears and held out my arms. "Come on Courage, let's go tell everwyone we'wre OK."

Courage hopped into my arms and we both headed towards the front desk. Walking through the labyrinth like halls made me realize how much, and yet how little damage was done. Somehow Courage and I woke up very soon after the two Team Rocket Members broke in. Any Pokemon that would've been stolen where dropped either while the two fled or during the battle. Or is it battles? The back where all the medical equipment was untouched. I figured that the only reason they cut the power was for stealth reasons, they didn't even anticipate a trainer staying in the center. That must've meant they were low rank and they were only given a mission to steal under the cover of night, they didn't think about the "what ifs". I know I sounded way too smart to be only 3 but my Dad was the Leader of the Viridian Gym, and one of my best friends was his right hand man and expert strategist.

Once we finally reached the front desk we looked for the switch to undo the lock down. Courage found it and pecked it. The metal covers that covered the glass windows and doors all retreated to the ceiling letting the light of dawn shine through. When I turned to the doors I saw exactly what I expected. By some miracle Nurse Joy and snuck out during the confusion and found Officer Jenny. She had barricaded the area and had Arcanine guarding the perimeter. They had no idea what happened inside other than what Nurse Joy had managed to tell them. I couldn't hear what they were saying clearly but I would tell Nurse Joy was yelling at Officer Jenny out of panic, most likely because she didn't know if I was OK. I was my Mom and Dad who had probably rushed here all the way from Pallet Town. They looked exactly like I thought they would, Mom crying into Dad's shoulder and Dad attempting to comfort her but with no luck. A lot of the town had been woken up by the commotion even a few of the people who trained in the gym had shown up. Warren was the most noticeable. While the others were huddled in a group muttering about something Warren was sitting on the curb with his back facing the Pokemon Center. I could imagine what he looked like. He had his thinking face on, trying to figure out what was going on, what the Rocket Grunts were after, what their plan was. He did the same thing while watching my Dad battle challengers, but this time I wasn't there to listen to his insight.

No one had noticed that the lockdown on the center had been lifted, everyone was occupied already. Courage and I looked at each other and gave a nod before I opened the door. I can't remember which but it was either Warren or my Dad that noticed first. Then my Mom, Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy. After that the other gym trainers, and the random towns folk. Officer Jenny tried to approach me first but my Mom got to me sooner.

"Amy! Oh my goodness. Thank Arceus you're all right. You are all right aren't you? What happened, did either of you get hurt? Did it scare you, do you need a hug?" The questions went on and on, the way a worried mother does.

I set Courage down next to me to I could hug my Mom. "I'm fine Mom." I tried not to show I was lying the best way to hide it to me then was to go into boasting mode. "Thewe were these two evil guys. Well, one was a guy, the other was a giwl. They wanted to steal all the Pokemon fwom the Pokemon Center. So Courage and I stopped them!

"Well that's good. You didn't get hurt did you Amy?" My mom interrogated.

"I didn't get huwt." I lied, I got hurt, but just emotionally. "Courage got a bit huwt, but I was able to patch him up. I hope you don't mind I used some of your stuff Nuwse Joy."

Nurse Joy was still a bit shaken but she managed to shake it off momentarily. "No, I don't mind at all." She choked.

"Well," Officer Jenny said as she approached, "it looks like you're a hero Amy. You saved a lot of Pokemon tonight, and possibly the life of Nurse Joy here too."

I knew that his was all a lie, but I couldn't help but smile. Especially when I saw the looks on my parents' faces.

"You know, I'm glad I got to save some people, but I'm kinda tiwed to if I could go back to sleep."

Everyone laughed at my very poor pun. They were probably just humoring me but at the time I didn't care, as long as I could to back to sleep.

"Sure thing. I'll swing by to see you in the morning." Replied Officer Jenny.

"I guess that means it's time for everyone to get at least a little sleep. Come on Amy, let's head back inside." Nurse Joy grabbed my hand and led me inside.

Right before I got in my mom turned around to give me one last hug. "If this adventuring gets to be too much feel free to come home OK."

"OK Mom, I'll see you soon." I said hugging back. "And you too Dad. Good night everyone one!" I said to the remains of the crowd before disappearing back into the building.

* * *

><p>AN: OK, I think I'll end it there for today. Hope this makes up for the super short chapter before. Don't for get to follow, fave, review and that stuff. It helps motivate me to keep writing, and these huge gaps between chapters should get less frequent. Also, from now until chapter 15 I'll be taking questions that I can answer down here at the end of the story. It's kind of a "thanks for reading with me for so long" celebration/eventish thing. So if you have a question you and PM me it, or if you don't have an account you can ask it a review! OK, I'm really tired now, so until I write again, see ya later!


	10. Sandwiches and Investigations

The Story of Amy Ketchum

A/N: 10 chapters, I still can't believe it. I thought I'd get farther into the story by now but hey I think I did a pretty good job with it. I know if feels like it's dragging on I'm sorry for that. But please stick with me, I'm barely breaking the surface of the massive plot I have in store! Now then, let's get to the actual story!

* * *

><p>By the time I'd fallen asleep it was already around 4ish. Nurse Joy was nice enough to let me sleep until noon so I got about 2 hours of sleep less than I usually got then. When I woke up the sun was already high in the sky. Courage was curled up at the foot of the bed. Of course at the time he was pretty round so he didn't have to curl up much. I got up from the bed and opened the blinds letting the warming sunlight seep into the room. This stirred Courage up enough for him to lift his head out from under his wing and turn to greet me.<p>

"Good morning Miss Amy." He told me with his expression.

"I think it's more of a good aftewenoon now Courage." I teased. "Come on, we still have to go downstaiws and find those 10 pieces of paper for the Pwefessor."

Courage hopped off the bed and ruffled his feathers. I grabbed my vest from the foot of the bed where it was hanging on a post. Courage took a bit to clean his feathers while I hastily attempted to comb my hair using my fingers. Once we both looked like we didn't walk out of a tornado we both headed down the stairs.

I practically flew down the steps leading to me main floor, Courage literal did. Once we got to the bottom we both headed for the door when Nurse Joy stopped us.

"Oh Amy. Wait a minute please!" She asked. I stopped right infront of the door and turned to face her.

"What is it Nuwse Joy?"

"I wanted to thank you for saving me and all the Pokemon here last night. I made you this." She said as she handed me a sandwich. "It's made with pinenut butter and Pecha berry jam."

"Thanks, I'll eat this on the way to Route 2."

"Oh and before I forget, Officer Jenny came in to see you this morning. I told her that you'll be back by the time it starts to get dark. She wants to talk to you about last night."

"Okey Dokey, I'll be sure to be back by then!" After that I headed out Courage following behind me.

The next part's kinda boring. Together Courage and I managed to find 3 of the pages in the part of the Route we could acsess. We didn't have cut so we couldn't search the other path. I did ask someone on the other side for help, but they didn't see anything. Courage and I combed through again two, three, or four more times but we couldn't find anything. Being two small little things doing so took time. By then the sun had already started to sink and was sitting on top of some trees. Both of us knew that we didn't have time to look in that area again so we went into the Viridian Forest.

Going through we found one of the pages with one of the trainers. It was an easy battle since all he had was bug types. We decided that if one of the trainers had one of the papers then maybe the others might have the last one. We tried to ask them, but as soon as we tried to talk to them they insisted that we have a battle first. The only trainers in the forest had purely bug types so it they were fairly easy wins. We got about 220P, but we didn't find the last page. One of the trainers did say they saw a Pikachu holding something that looked like a piece of paper. Courage and I then went to look for the Pikachu.

After looking for a bit we managed to find a Pikachu and sure enough it had one of the Professors papers. But it ran from us as soon as we got close. We followed it farther into the forest until it went off the path.

"Come on Courage we have to follow it!"

"But Miss Amy, we're not supposed to go of the path. We don't know what's in there."

"Yea we do, a Pikachu with one of the Pweffessor's papers."

After contemplating Courage decided that we needed to follow the Pikachu and we both dived into the floorage. We followed the Pikachu's tracks far into the woods. When we caught up to it, it was standing in a clearing. Courage was about to go in but I had a feeling that wouldn't be good. I held out my arm infront of him to stop him from going in.

I was right not to go in, the Pikachu was waiting for someone. A Dugtrio soon popped out of the ground. I couldn't tell becase we were a little was away but it looked like the Dugtrio was demanding that the Pikachu give him food. The Pikachu offered the Dugtrio the paper but the Dugtrio refused. The Pikachu looked like it was begging for mercy but the Dugtrio didn't care. With ought warning or hesitation the Dugtrio digs a huge hole underneath the Pikachu trapping in. Then proceeds to slash it from above. The Pikachu tried Thunder shock the Dugtrio but it didn't affect it. Courage and I knew we needed to step in.

"Courage Air slash!" I commaned. Courage created a huge gust of wind that cut into the Dugtrio. It didn't make it feint but it stopped attacking the Pikachu. That was about the only good thing that came from attacking it. The Dugtrio got really mad at us and dove underground.

"Fly up Courage and wait!" Courage took to the skies and hovered above the ground. "Wait for the Dugtrio to resurface then dive down and peck it!"

"Roger that Miss Amy." He seemed to say.

The rest of the battle happened a lot like the arcade game "Whack-a-Diglett" Every time the Dugtrio surfaced Courage would dive down an peck it shoving in back into the hole and wait for it to resurface somewhere else. While all that happened I went over to help the Pikachu.

When it first saw me it was frightened and tried to get away, but it couldn't get out of the hole. I tried to calm it down just like I did with Courage.

"Thewe thewe, it's OK little one. I'm not hewe to huwt you. I just want to help." It turned around as if instantly calmed by my words like magic. But it's stomach growled right after. "I bet you'we hungwy little guy you must've been giving all of your food to that Dugtrio so it wouldn't huwt you. Today you couldn't find anything but that paper so you thought the Dugtwio would take that." All the Pikachu did was nod. "Tell you what I'll help you out and you can give me that paper." The Pikachu shook it's head. Then I remembered my sandwich. I hadn't been able to eat it because I'd been looking for those pieces of paper all day. "I'll share my sandwich with you." That got it's attention. I leaned into the hole and yanked the Pikachu out, somehow. By that time Courage had dealt with the Dugtrio who was fleeing the battle.

"A deals a deal little Pikachu." I took out my sandwich and offered it half. "Can I have the piece of paper now?" The Pikachu took the sandwich and gulped in down really fast. It then handed me the paper. "Thanks friend." I said smiling. "Maybe I'll see you next time I come through here." The Pikachu nodded and then ran into the trees.

Somehow Courage and I managed to get back before Officer Jenny came to see us. I asked Officer Jenny to heal Courage since he got a few scratches from the battles we had today. While I waited for Courage Officer Jenny came in.

"Hello Amy," She said calmly, "where's your little friend?"

"You mean Courage right, he's getting healed. We had some battles today and he got a few scwapes." I replied

"Well I need to talk to you so we can start while Courage is getting healed. Why don't we find somewhere we can talk alone."

"We could talk in the room I'm staying in."

"OK then, lead the way."

Officer Jenny and I walked up the stairs to the room I was staying in. Once we got in I plopped onto the bed and Officer Jenny pulled up a chair.

"Nuwce Joy said you wanted to talk about what happened last night." I said taking out the other half of my sandwich and eating it for dinner.

"Yes, need to know all about the robbers."

"OK then. Well, one of them was a giwl, and the other was a boy. And the giwl battled with a Waticate."

"Do you remember that the two looked like. It's OK if you don't I know it was dark."

"I sorta do. Courage cut a little hole in the barrier so I did see them a bit. The giwl had owange or gold hair, and it was long it almost hit her waist. It was tied in pigtails and the ends looked like they were spiked, she had bangs that pawted in the middle and looked like they stood up, but she fowced them to lay flat so they looked like they were folded. She had paleish skin and puwple eyes. She wore a showt black dwess with puffy shoulders. I don't know if they were sleeves or gloves but they were white and long enough so you didn't see her arms. And the dwess had a big red R on it. And the dwess had a white collar. And the bottom of the dwess had an edge that stwiped white, red, white. So did the sleeves, but the last white stwipe might've been the glove or sleeve. She also wore long white boots with small heels."

"What about the guy." Officer Jenny asked while scribbling on her notepad she must've taken out while I was talking.

"The guy had greeny blue hair. It was weally showt in the back, but enough so you couldn't see the skin on his hair. His bangs were the same as the giwls but they weren't as uneven, his was cut stwaight acwoss. He had a black shiwt with sleeves that go just past his elbow. The sleeves also had an edge similar to the edge on the giwls dress sleeves. He had white gloves as well. He had a white belt with a silver colored rectangular buckle. He had black pants that were slightly baggy and had an edge in the same white red white pattern. He had white boots to but they were shorter and didn't have a high heel."

"Thank you Amy. That's all I need to know. Here," Officer Jenny then handed me 500P. "That's for your help. If I need anything else I'll make sure to talk to you."

"You'we welcome Officer Jenny!"

After she left I finished my sandwich and went downstairs. Nurse Joy was feeding Courage some Pokemon food. I tried to give her some of my money but she said it was OK. After Courage finished eating the two of us headed upstairs. It was late by then so we went to bed recharging our energy for the search tomorrow for the last five pieces of research.

* * *

><p>AN: Yay 10th chapter! If you liked it, or didn't let me know please! I'm still accepting questions to so if you have any please let me know, I'd love to answer them! Until I write again, see ya later!


	11. Coming Home

The Story of Amy Ketchum

A/N: Chapter 11! I still can't believe we're in double digits. Well I can because I'm writing this chapter, well you get the point. Thank you to you all for reading through this all the way to here! I am so grateful that people like my work even if it's long (my last two fics stopped after the 5th or 6th chapter). By the way, if anyone if interested I could use a beta reader. Right now it's just me sitting in my bed trying to come across mistakes that I most likely won't recognize. Now then, to the story!

* * *

><p>When I woke up the sun had risen just enough to lightly shine through the curtains. I hadn't closed the blinds the night before because I wanted to make sure Courage and I would be able to find the last five pieces of the Professor's research and get back home before dinner. Courage was still sleeping and I decided not to wake him. Again I used my fingers to comb through my messy bedhead. Once I put on my vest I approached Courage and gently nudged him awake.<p>

"Courage, come on wake up. I wanna go to the stowe befowe we head out today." I whispered.

Courage picked up with fluffy feathered head and blinked his eyes a few times to try and eliminate any sleep left in them. "Yawn," he sighed out loud, "Good morning Miss Amy, it is morning now isn't it." Courage continued with our face talk.

"Yea it is." I replied talking with my voice instead of my expressions like I usually do. "I wanna use some of the money we got yestewday on some food for me and you."

Courage started his morning preening while I laced up my sneakers. Once we were both ready we headed downstairs. Right before we left I turned to Nurse Joy.

"Hey Nuwse Joy!" I called almost yelling. In response she lifted her head from her papers. "Courage and I are gonna go shopping. When we get back can we use the kitchen?"

"If you're careful, and you can't use the stove or oven." She calmly replied.

"Thanks Nuwse Joy! We'll be back soon!" I called back to her as I walked out of the Pokemon Center.

The walk to the Poke Mart isn't long. After walking out of the Pokemon center it's easiest to turn left and walk until you reach the dirt path, after walking across that and looking both ways walk across the street then walk right until you get to the Poke Mart. Of course this is from first person perspective. The directions would be different from a top down perspective.

When we opened the door a familiar ringing sound rung from the bell hung above the door. The shop keeper was busy with another customer so all he could do was nod in my direction to acknowledge my presence. I motioned for Courage to follow me as I walked by the many isles.

"Pokeballs, Potions and other medicines, health and beauty pwoducts," I muttered walking by the various collections of goods, "Aha, food stuff. Come on Courage, let's look down this isle, it's got pokemon food." I turned down the fourth isle Courage following close behind. "Now I'm gonna need two Pecha bewwies, so that's 300P. I think that leaves," I contemplated counting on my fingers, "300P. You have to remember about tax. Courage." I taught the small bird as we walked down the pokemon food isle. "Now let's see, Gwass types, Fiewe types, Watewe types, Electwic types, Gwound types, Psychic types, Fighting types, Rock types, aha, Flying types! OK Courage, you can pick your food, as long as it doesn't cost over 300P."

I stepped back while Courage stepped forward. He stood in place scanning the rows of canned food before hopping to the sides a bit and scanning some more. It wasn't long before he took gently flight being careful not to knock anything down. It almost looked like he was in the wild, hunting for prey to take as a meal. He looked across the higher shelves and before I knew it he'd found a can and flew down to me releasing a can from his talons into my hands.

"You want this one?" I asked, Courage nodded in response.

The food was meant for small flying types and was made with some fish like pokemon. Now before you start getting really mad, this was almost 12 years ago. By now most people are trying to preserve pokemon life and instead eat things like tofu. Now most pokemon food is made with flavored tofu and berries. But at the time we were still learning a lot about pokemon, before Professor Oak found out it to be false, it was commonly believed that feeding a pokemon berries would make it sick. Now that I've helped explain things, on to the task that was at hand.

"Okay then Courage, let's head down the next isle over, I think that one has berries."

At the time you couldn't grow many berries in Kanto they were purely for human consumption only and didn't see use as a battle item for a good 7ish years so many people didn't see much use in them. Mom loved to use them for cooking, she used them in almost everything. I don't know about now since I haven't seen her in a good 4, almost 5 years. At home the pantry was always full of the 10 berries you could get in Kanto back then. Because many people didn't see much use in them, and they didn't grow in Kanto, they were kinda pricey. They didn't even receive proper names until a year after they became recognized as battle and healing items. Guess who helped Professor Oak name them? After walking down the slightly barren section of the human food isle meant for berries I found the berries I nicknamed "Pecha berries" I don't know why, it just seemed right. I grabbed two of them, enough to make me a smoothie, and we headed to the counter.

"Hey there Amy." the cashier greeted. Leaning over the counter so he could see me. I could barely see over the counter on my tip toes. "On a run for your father?"

"Nope!" I said enthusiastically. "Guess what Bwyan. (His name is Bryan) I got my own Pokemon. I'm not a licensed twainer yet because I'm not 10 so I can't paweticipate in the league. Pwefessor Oak sent me on a mission. I got some money the other day battling some twainers so I thought that I could spend it on some food for me and my pokemon, his name is Courage. He didn't come from Kanto though. The Pwefessor says that he comes from a wegion called Unova."

"That's nice for you Amy." Bryan said smiling. "Now, what are you going to buy today?"

"I got two bewwies and some pokemon food." I stated as I placed the items on the counter.

Bryan calculated the price before leaning slightly over the counter to tell me. "That'll be 654P."

After digging through the back pockets of my jeans I pulled out 700P. "Here ya go!" I stated cheerfully. "You can keep the change."

"Thanks." Bryan then put all three of my purchases into a bag for me and then waved me off. "Bye, have a nice day Amy."

"You too!" I said walking out of the store. Walking back to the Pokemon Center didn't take long. I waved to some people I knew and hummed my dad's "battle song" cheerfully. After getting inside I happily cheered.

"I'm back Nuwse Joy! Can I use the kitchen now?"

"Of course, just don't use the stove or oven."

"Thanks! Come on Courage."

After one slightly splattered smoothie and one adventure to find a bowl to feed Courage with we were off to fund the last five pages. Confident that I'd find all 5 of them I told Nurse Joy that I wouldn't be needing the room I'd been occupying for the last 2 nights before Courage and I set off to Route 22.

I'm not going to go into the details of the searching. It's kinda boring and didn't entail much. Courage and I really just looked through some trees and tall grass. It took a while. Especially when we were attacked every now and then by some wild pokemon. Usually the battle would cause a nearby piece of paper to take flight meaning that we had to finish the battle quickly so I could have Courage chase after the runaway research. All in all it took about 2½ hours. Once we had all 5 pieces of paper Courage and I headed back into Viridian City. I remembered my Dad's promise to take me home the day I got done so I headed that way. Before that though I swung by the Pokemon Center to get Courage healed up from the battles that we fought that day. Once Courage was all better we went to go see my Dad.

The gym was the same as usual. Everyone greeted me in the same fashion they always did and I walked to the back of the gym with Warren. We talked about my adventures gathering the 10 pieces of Professor Oak's research and that happened while I was gone.

"And then the Nidowan, it was male by the way, twied to use Tackle on Courage. But I told Courage to dodge upwards. The Nidowan then ran into a tree. While it was still dazed I had Courage use Wing Attack. The Nidowan fled after that and Courage was able to get the last piece of wesearch for the Pwefessor." I explained ecstatically.

"That certainly sounds very exciting Amy. It was smart of you to use that tree to momentarily stun that Nidoran." Warren commented.

"Oh, I didn't notice the twee was thewe, but thanks anyway." I beamed.

"Silly girl." Warren said as he ruffled my hair.

"Hey." I said in teasing protest.

I loved hanging out with Warren, and I'd be lying if I said I didn't "like like" him back then. It was probably my mind just acknowledging the way I look up to him and admire him.

Pretty soon we came up on the portion of the gym where my Dad battled challengers. He didn't have a theme to his gym but is Blane hadn't already taken it he would have been a fire type gym leader. His prize pokemon and corner stone of his team was his Rapidash. My Dad didn't nickname his pokemon because it was against league rules for a gym leader to do so. Don't ask me why. But I gave his pokemon nicknames for him. His Rapidash he was nicknamed Flash because he was so fast. Then he had his Ninetails, I nicknamed her one Grace, because of how gracefully she battled. Then his Arcanine, his name was Pride, because of the pride he took in his strength. Dad's fourth pokemon was a Poliwath, his name was Blur, because his punches looked only like blurs. Dad's Electabuzz I nicknamed Thunder, because he made thundering noised with his electric attacks. Then he has his Victreebel, I named him Gloomy, because he was, well gloomy. The team was pretty rounded. Flash, Grace and Thunder were bruisers. Pride, Blur, and Gloomy were tanks. Though is needed Grace could act as a tank and Pride could be a bruiser. My Dad was the strongest of the gym leaders. Very few managed to beat him.

Warren and I watched my Dad take on a few challengers. No one was able to beat my Dad that day. Three people did get close though. One girl almost won, with a team made up of primarily water types, but she lost. Warren said this was because she looked into only the type of the pokemon, and she didn't consider things like Flash knowing Solar Beam and Pride knowing Thunder Fang. The other was a boy his team had various different types of pokemon each made to be able to beat a certain type. He lost because his pokemon didn't work together according to Warren. The last one was a boy, his pokemon worked together, and he looked into almost every possibility and was very strategic. After the battle I talked to Warren about him.

"Hey Warren, how come that guy lost?" I asked completely puzzled.

"It's because he didn't have a bond between him and his pokemon." He simply answered.

"Weally, that can affect if you win or lose?" I said now curious.

"It certainly can. The Better bond you have with your pokemon the more they will trust you. The greater the trust the stronger that pokemon can become."

"Wow, that weally cool Warren!" I exclaimed.

"It certainly is."

It was then that my Dad was done healing up his pokemon after his battle. He then hollered a big "Go get her guys!" at his pokemon. Warren was quick enough to get out of the way. Courage managed to fly above me. I didn't move. I loved it when this happened. What's "this" you ask. "This" is what I like to call a group tackle. Not once of the six would ever hurt me. They all loved me a lot. They didn't really "tackle" me. But they all ran over to me to show me their affection.

"Hey there guys!" I shouted happily. "And giwl, I know you'we thewe to Gwace, even though I can't see you wight now. I can pwactically feel your pwesence. I'm pewefectly fine none of the guys will huwt me. Hey thewe Pwide." I said scratching the giant K-9 on his chest, as I couldn't reach his head. "You did Weally good today I watched the whole thing. Woah, easy Flash, I know you did gweat as well. Blur, you did awesome, if I didn't know better I'd say you got faster! Thunder hey there! No shockies! Good boy. You made some really loud noises. I think next time I'll need ear plugs! Gloomy, stop being so gloomy. You did gweat as well. You all did gweat!"

My Dad let us play a bit. I also introduced them all to Courage. After a bit my Dad said the team needed to get some sleep so he returned them all to their pokeballs except Flash and set them in his "office". My dad's office is just a little room behind the battle arena where he does all of the work needed to be a gym leader that doesn't involve battling. He keeps a little box with a small heated blanket in there because the gym got cold at night. After that we rounded everyone up and all said goodbye and went our separate ways. Once we got outside the gym and my Dad locked it up he send out Flash. Dad knew I loved riding Flash, especially at night because his mane is made of flames, but they were weird in a sense that if never burnt anything unless he wanted the flames to. Other than that they acted just like regular fire. Courage flew above us, my Dad walked beside me, and I rode on Flash. Before we knew it we had gotten home. Dad helped me off of Flash and then put Flash back in his Pokeball. Dad took my hand and we both walked into the house with Courage hopping along behind me.

* * *

><p>AN: OK I'm ending this chapter here. Wow this one is loooong isn't it. Congratulations if you managed to read with me this far! Please don't for get to do all that fave, and follow, and review. Stuff. Even if you already reviewed on a different chapter, you can review again I'll gladly take all forms of criticism, whether it be constructive or not (although constructive is preferred). I'm still willing to answer any questions you may have! Well, until I write again, see ya later!


End file.
